marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman Revival
'''Spider-Woman Revival '''is a comic book series taking place on Earth-7198. Petricia Parker is a young woman she found out about her mutant powers. After the death of her uncle, she begins to use them for the good of others, becoming the famous superhero known as Spider-Woman, fighting many foes and gaining many new allies, as New York's favourite web slinging webhead! Volumes Vol. 1 - Hyde and Seek Issues: #1-4 Plot: Petricia Parker is a why nerdy teenage girl from Hell's Kitchen, New York. Whilst out at the store with her uncle Ben, the store is attacked by a criminal named Cletus Kasady. Uncle Ben tries to fight off Kasady but was stabbed in the chest. Petricia's mutant powers activate and she kills Kasady by snapping his neck, as Uncle Ben dies, he gives her a lecture about how with great power comes great responsibility. After that, she decided to use her powers to fight crime as a superpowered vigilante. A year later, Petricia is on a a class visit to Osborn Industries, she watches a presentation by Professer Calvin Zabo on the effect of hormones on human physiology, he injects himself with his Hyde Formula, and turns into a huge hulking monster, he begins killing several scientists and ends crippling Carolyn Octavius, his assistant. He climbs out the window, wreaking havoc on the city. He is nicknamed "Mister Hyde" by locals, and Petricia goes after him. She leads Hyde to the bridge and fights with him, where the NYPD confront Hyde, Petrcia tries to tell them they shouldn't kill him. However, it is too late and Hyde is shot off the bridge, landing in the river below. Petricia becomes the superheroine known as Spider-Woman. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn begins to observe Petricia’s progress. Later that night, air bubbles come up from the water, hinting at Hude's return. Introduced: Petricia Parker/Spider-Woman, Ben Parker, May Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Anna Watson, Flash Thompson, Kenny McFarlane, Gwen Stacy, Liz Allan, Sally Avril, Maxine Dillon, Amadeus Cho, Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, Jean Dewolf, George Stacy, Calvin Zabo/Mister Hyde, Carolyn Octavius, Cletus Kasady. Villains: Calvin Zabo/Mister Hyde, Cletus Kasady. Locations: Jack Lieber Memorial Highschool, Hell's Kitchen, Osborn Towers. Deaths: Ben Parker, Cletus Kasady. Vol. 2 - Date Night Issues: #5-6 Plot: Petricia begins to take pictures of Spider-Woman for the The Daily Bugle, taking a part-time job there to help fix Aunt May’s financial problems. She begins to use the internet to find out more about the criminal that shot uncle Ben. She finds that he is part of a criminal empire that is led by Adrian Toomes, the Vulture. Meanwile, Petricia's boss's son, John Jameson is badly injured in a drag race and is taken out of the hospital by Osborn Industries, whose' experiments end up turning him into a raging beat known as Man-Wolf. He invades the school dance and begins attacking. Petricia was there on a date with Mary Jane, she suits up as Spider-Woman and fights with Man-Wolf. She leaves him tied up in the school hall, getting out of costume and returning home. Afterwards, Maria Hill and SHIELD turn up to take Man-Wolf in. Introduced: Adrian Toomes/the Vulture, J. Jonah Jameson, Ben Urich, Betty Brant, Robbie Robertson, Ned Leeds, John Jameson/Man-Wolf, Maria Hill. Villains: John Jameson/Man-Wolf, Adrian Toomes/the Vulture. Locations: Jack Lieber Memorial Highschool, Hell's Kitchen, Osborn Towers. Vol. 3 - Double Trouble Issues: #7-10 Plot: Spider-Woman has became a big figure in the public eye, leading her to be the target of media slander and hatred. Sergei Kravinoff, the star of the Australian television reality show Kraven the Hunter says that he plans to kill Spider-Woman for his next show. He travels to New York and begins to track her down. Meanwhile, Petricia sneaks in to the home of Adrian Toomes but trips the alarm and is attacked by Toomes's bodyguard, Michael Marko, who she fights with but he overpowers her. Spider-Woman is then unmasked by Toomes who has Marko throw her unconscious form through a window. She returns home to find Aunt May being held captive by Kravinoff. She fights him and beats him. He sneaks in to Osborn Towers and injects himself with the formula that had created Man-Wolf, turning himself in to the villainous Puma. Meanwhile, Marko is given powers via experiments and is sent to finish Petricia off, going by the name of Sandman. She fights both Puma and Sandman. She defeats them and leaves them to be arrested. Meanwhile, Doctor Octavius begins to wake up. Introduced: Sergei Kravinoff/Puma, Michael Marko/Sandman. Villains: Sergei Kravinoff/Puma, Michael Marko/Sandman. Locations: Hell's Kitchen, New York, Osborn Towers. Vol. 4 - Octavius Issues: #11-12 Plot: Doctor Octavius escapes from SHIELD custody, finding that she is attached to a pair of metal arms, a project she had been working on before her accident. She returns home to find her husband has killed himself, believing that she would never wake up from her coma, in anger and rage, she recalls Spider-Woman being involved in her accident and blames her, she plans to track her down. Meanwhile, Petricia and Mary Jane are on a double date with Harry and Gwen when the mall they are at is attacked by Octavius, who demands that Spider-Woman shows up. Petricia suits up as Spider-Woman and battles her, but Octavius kidnaps Harry and Gwen and drops them. Spider-Woman is able to save Gwen, but Harry falls to his death. In anger, Spider-Woman beats Octavius to near death. Later on, Petricia is crying in her room, when Mary Jane finds her. Petricia admits that she is Spider-Woman and that she blames herself for Harry's death, Mary Jane says that it is not her fault and that Harry would have been proud of her. The two then kiss and spend the night together. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn is watching over the footage of the fight, he then looks at the small vial in his hand, and then looks at the screen, smiling as he sees Gwen. Villains: Doctor Octavius. Locations: Stan's Diner, Hell's Kitchen. Deaths: Harry Osborn. Vol. 5 - A Series of Unfortunate Events Issues: #13-17 Plot: Petricia invades a gala that Adrian Toomes was hosting, she takes out many of the guests as she had planted special pills in their drinks that put them to sleep. She then battles with Angelina Brancale, also known as Stunner, who had been employed to protect Toomes. She is defeated and Petricia battles with Tooms, who tests out a new device that had had requested to be built, a combat suit with a pair of wings. The two do battle and Petricia gets him to admit to everything that he has done. She discovers that Toomes’s security system has CCTV footage on CDs. She hands the CDS over to the NYPD. Toomes is forced to go to court, but when he is about to admit that Osborn was helping him, the court room is attacked by an assassin calling themself Taskmaster. They do battle with Stunner, stabbing her in the chest. Taskmaster then beheads Toomes. Spider-Woman shows up and does battle with Taskmaster. Petricia is badly beaten and left for dead. She returns home to find Aunt May being held captive by Taskmaster, the two battle and Spider-Woman chases Taskmaster to Osborn Towers, and iis another being, one calling himself Green Goblin. The two do battle with Spider-Woman, Taskmaster nearly kills her but is shot in the chest by Mary Jane. The Goblin is then attacked by Captain Stacy, the two kill each other in the process. After finding out that Taskmaster was actually Gwen Stacy and that the Goblin was Norman Osborn, Petricia considers giving up being Spider-Woman, but is then visited by Agent Coulson of SHIELD, who tells her that his boss wants to talk to her. Introduced: Angelina Brancale/Stunner. Villains: Adrian Toomes/the Vulture, Angelina Brancale/Stunner, Gwen Stacy/Taskmaster, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin. Locations: Hell's Kitchen. Deaths: Adrian Toomes/the Vulture, Angelina Brancale/Stunner, Gwen Stacy/Taskmaster, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, George Stacy. Category:Earth-7198 Category:Marvel Revival Category:Andrewtheking Category:Comics Category:Comic Series